<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Fragrance by Sofia_Dalaras0410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456603">Sweet Fragrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Dalaras0410/pseuds/Sofia_Dalaras0410'>Sofia_Dalaras0410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Omega Verse, Saint Seiya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Dalaras0410/pseuds/Sofia_Dalaras0410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU - Omegaverse Hetero y Homosexual)</p><p>Cuando vives en una sociedad que se rige por castas y tú eres perteneciente a la más baja, sin tener muchos derechos o privilegios, tienes que aceptar continuamente el destino que te espera en tu vida; esto es algo que entienden muy bien los y las omegas que son sometidos continuamente por los alfas, los más poderosos sometiendo a los débiles, quitándoles casi todo derecho que tienen a vivir como quieren, amar a quien desean o hacer lo que más gustan; sean hombres o mujeres, la historia siempre es la misma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Narra Escritora]</p><p>18 de Enero de 2017</p><p>La humeante taza con té de rosas le había sido servida recientemente, mientras que sus ojos seguían puestos en la carta que tenía sobre sus manos, re leyendola una y otra vez, ampliando su sonrisa a medida que esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una grata victoria. Tomó el mismo su bolígrafo, comenzando a recitar una presente en una nueva hoja de papel limpia, siendo bastante claro y agradecido con el que le había sido tan amable de contestar su petición. Al final de todo el escrito, volvió a poner un saludo y sus agradecimientos, colocando su firma y, enseguida, el sello oficial de su familia, entregándoselo a sus sirvientes para que ellos se encargasen de ponerlo dentro de un sobre y enviarlo de inmediato a su destino.</p><p>Lord Saga Ravencroft no podía estar mas feliz en ese momento en que había leído que su plan estaba caminando sin ningún problema. Tomó con elegancia la pequeña taza para dar un ligero sorbo al liquido caliente, observando las belleza del jardín de su extenso terreno a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, un fresco tramo de campo en el cual podías respirar sin dificultad alguna.</p><p>—Lord Blackesley ha dicho que si a nuestra petición, ¿No te parece magnífico?— preguntó el mayor, escuchando aquellos pasos pesados acercase a él por detrás de su asiento.</p><p>—¿Nuestra?, Esto es obra tuya— contradijo el joven idéntico a Saga, cruzándose de brazos frente a él —Yo solo estoy metido en ello por qué también quiero el dinero que los viejos nos dejaron, si no, te dejaría a tu propia suerte.</p><p>—Bien, eso tal vez sea cierto, pero no puedes negar que el beneficio es para ambos.</p><p>—No me agrada nada la idea... De verdad, ¿No podías hacerlo tú?</p><p>—No, ya eh dicho que no, Kanon, tú me ayudarás en ello— sentenció el joven de cabellos oscuros —Total, tal vez después de tener lo que queremos, podamos deshacernos de lo que nos estorbe...</p><p>—Bien... Haré lo que pueda... Pero solo por el dinero.</p><p>—Hazlo por lo que quieras, solo hazlo.</p><p>El llamado Sir Kanon tan solo rodó los ojos para después asentir a las palabras de su "adorado" hermanito mayor, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama la chica?— preguntó, tomando una de las galletas de la pequeña canastita del centro de la mesa para entretenerse.</p><p>—Zafiro, Lady Zafiro Blackesley... Una hermosa chica Omega con un aroma que inunda tus sentidos hasta quedar hipnotizado por ella— mencionó, buscando en su móvil las fotos de la joven señorita —Es bastante bonita, y tiene un carácter bastante sumiso y adorable, no te dará ningún problema, no te preocupes.</p><p>—Pues más vale que así sea, no soy de tenerle mucha paciencia a las mujeres...</p><p>—Eres un Alfa dominante, dudo que no puedas tenerla bajo control con tu forma de ser, precisamente por eso la elegí a ella.</p><p>—Pues ya veremos, hermanito...</p><p>Ya veremos...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola chiques!! ¿Cómo estan?</p><p>Les traigo una historia basada en el Omegaverse tanto heterosexual como homosexual (también habrá Yaoi, pero tranqui, ya llegará)</p><p>Es en su mayoría dramática, como me gusta hacerlo a mi, muy a lo novela.</p><p>En esta historia, la edad de Saga es de 32 años mientras que la de Kanon es de 25 uwu</p><p>Espero que les guste mucho la historia, cualquier duda ya puse las aclaratorias al principio para entender un poco mejor lo que lean, pero también poco a poco iré explicando algunas cosas, o pueden preguntar en los comentarios n.n</p><p>Bueno, sin más que decir, las dejo con la historia :3</p><p>Un comentario nunca está de más uwu</p><p>Nos leemos~💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Narra Escritora]</p><p>08 de Febrero de 2017</p><p>-No quiero casarme con él... Tía Pandora... No me agrada en lo absoluto ese hombre... Por favor...</p><p>-Lo siento mi niña, pero no puedes oponerte a los deseos de tu padre... Eso lo sabes muy bien...</p><p>-Pero, él no me gusta, y además no me trata bien... Siempre es tan frío y distante conmigo... Se podría decir que hasta grosero.</p><p>-Si corazón, pero desgraciadamente no puedes decir que no... Sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas... Y más entre nosotros que somos se la alta sociedad.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Dejalo así mi niña, tal vez puedas ser feliz algún día al lado de Sir Ravencroft... No parece ser tan malo como se ve...</p><p>-Hmm... Tal vez tengas razón...</p><p>Lady Zafiro Blackesley, hija única de Lord Alone Blackesley, era una hermosa chica de cabellos negros como la noche más oscura y unos ojos azules cual mar Atlántico; su piel era hermosamente blanca con ese toque rojizo que la hacia ver adorable; pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención de la joven chica era su indistinguible aroma a vainilla que era increíblemente delicioso y penetrante para cualquiera, y como no, si ella era una bella e indefensa mujer Omega.</p><p>Con apenas diesiseis años de edad recién cumplidos, la joven noble inglesa había sido comprometida con Sir Kanon, hermano menor de Lord Saga Ravencroft, pertenecientes a una rama noble muy cercana a la corona inglesa. El joven comprometido era un Alfa al igual que su hermano, por lo que la unión entre ambos hijos menores sería bastante conveniente, aunque claro, no había amor de por medio, solo el interés de sus familias por las riquezas y privilegios que obtendrían, y no solo eso, si no que los Ravencroft habían estado buscando una mujer Omega para lograr tener por fin un heredero a su apellido.</p><p>La joven chica estaba condenada a obedecer los deseos de su padre y la petición de los dos hermanos, pues al ser de la casta más baja en la sociedad en la cual vivía, no le quedaba más opción.</p><p>Había conocido ya hace unas cuantas semanas a su futuro compañero de vida, Kanon, quien si bien se podría decir que era un Alfa de lo más atractivo y dominante, también era verdad que no le agradaba del todo, pues siempre se mostraba muy indiferente y frío frente a ella, hasta llegar a lo grosero y desinteresado, algo que hacía que la chica más se deprimiera por lo que le obligaban a hacer.</p><p>La doncella estaba ya bastante resignada, pues si eso era para el bien de su familia, no podría decir que no, o de lo contrario estaría entrando en un terreno demasiado peligroso para una flor tan frágil como lo era Lady Blackesley.</p><p>La hermosa mujer, Lady Pandora, estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a la vestimenta y peinado de su sobrina, dado que dentro de algunas horas irían a la mansión Ravencroft en el centro de Londres para un modesto banquete que se había organizado por el compromiso de ambos nobles.</p><p>Pasaban los minutos, hasta que el suave golpeteo de la puerta de aquella habitación se escuchó, recibiendo el permiso de Pandora para entrar, dando a ver por la puerta al apuesto mayordomo de cabellos largos y plateados haciendo una pequeña reverencia delante de ambas mujeres.</p><p>-Mis Ladys, lamento molestarlas en el momento en que están ocupadas...</p><p>-No importa, Minos, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó la mayor de ambas.</p><p>-Sir Edevane, ha venido a visitar a la Lady Zafiro... Aguarda su permiso en la sala principal.</p><p>-¿En verdad un joven Alfa se ha atrevido a visitar a una Omega que está por casarse?, ¿Qué no puede esperar a verla en la cena de compromiso?- habló con algo de arrogancia la de cabellos violetas, haciendo que su sobrina se encogiera de hombros.</p><p>-Dice que tiene algo importante que decirle en privado, y que debe ser ahora... Pero que respetará la decisión que usted tome.</p><p>Pandora frunció el ceño ante tal situación, para después bajar su mirada hasta la pequeña jovencita que tenía sentada frente a ella en ese lindo taburete, sin decir palabra alguna, pero con aquel rostro tan deprimido que hizo sensibilizar a la bella mujer.</p><p>-Esta bien, supongo que no hará daño que mi sobrina hablé un momento con su mejor amigo...</p><p>Los ojos azulinos de Lady Blackesley se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras salir de los labios de su tía que, aunque con una pequeño aire de desconfianza, le habían dado el total permiso para ir a ver a quién le esperaba ansioso en la sala de la mansión en donde vivía.</p><p>Gracias a Dios su padre se encontraba fuera de casa, por lo que no había problema por ese lado, así que de inmediato agradeció tanto a Pandora como a Minos para ir rápidamente a su encuentro con el apuesto joven de cabellos rubios que la esperaba.</p><p>Los ojos verdosos brillaron al ver la belleza característica de la preciosa señorita, sonriéndole cálidamente, tomando una de sus delicadas manitas para besar el dorso de esta como forma de saludo, algo que hizo encender las mejillas de su acompañante.</p><p>-Me alegra verla de nuevo, Lady Zafiro~</p><p>-Lo mismo digo, Sir Aioria~</p><p>El joven rubio sonrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la menor, para después invitarla a sentarse en los sillones del lujoso y gran salón en donde estaban.</p><p>Sir Aioria Edevane, el segundo hermano de los Edevane por debajo de Lord Aioros y arriba de Sir Regulus; era un amigo bastante cercano a la joven noble de la casa que había ido a visitar, desde la infancia habían convivido armoniosamente, pues a pesar de ser de castas contrarias, siempre se mantenía el respeto y la prudencia entre ambos.</p><p>El mayor había ido a visitar a su fiel amiga, después de saber del compromiso que se había formado entre la misma y Sir Ravencroft, algo que en cierta forma le tenía inquieto, más aún al notar como el aura de Zafiro era algo deprimente, lo cual indicaba que algo no estaba bien.</p><p>-¿Como te sientes con "eso"?- preguntó Aioria, dando a entender que hablaba del compromiso de la menor.</p><p>-¿Cómo debería de sentirme?, No es algo que me agrade del todo, ¿Sabes?, No llevo más de tres semanas de conocer a ese hombre y aún así estoy consciente de que será con quien viva hasta que la muerte nos separe...- respondió sin ánimo alguno, bajando su inocente mirada.</p><p>-Kanon es un tipo difícil... Al menos eso es lo que conozco de él... Pero tal vez puedan llegar a ser buenos esposos con el tiempo, después de todo, eres una Omega bastante bonita y educada, ¿Qué más querría?</p><p>-Me halaga que pienses eso, Aioria, pero no creo que Kanon sea de esos que guarda una linda personalidad en privado... Se nota a leguas que odia tanto este compromiso como yo o incluso más.</p><p>-Tienes que esperar, querida, no todo es como se nos muestra en la primera impresión.</p><p>-Ya, pero yo no quiero casarme con alguien que me odia...</p><p>-No creo que te odie como persona; tal vez solo le peses por el compromiso.</p><p>-Es lo mismo...</p><p>La palabras de Zafiro lograron acallar al joven de ojos verdosos, quien se dio por vencido en la tarea de tratar de alegrar a su mejor amiga bajo aquellas circunstancias en las que se encontraba sumergida en esos instantes, las que parecían no darle ni un solo aire de ánimo por el momento.</p><p>-"Si tan solo Aioros se hubiera adelantado un poco más..."- pensó en su cabeza el mayor, acariciando con cariño la extensa melena de la pequeña.</p><p>"- pensó en su cabeza el mayor, acariciando con cariño la extensa melena de la pequeña  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>💮Mansión Ravencroft</p><p>-Kanon, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo te toma a ti ponerte tú maldito traje?!- exclamó el de cabellos oscuros mientras observaba a su igual que se encontraba aun peinándose frente a su tocador.</p><p>-El que sea necesario... Incluso me gustaría que me tomara todo el tiempo que dure esa fastidiosa cena- contestó mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien estaba por cabrearse más de lo que de seguro ya estaba.</p><p>-No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías de niño mimado, Lady Blackesley ya debe estar en camino y debes de recibir a tu futura esposa.</p><p>-¿No puedes hacer eso tú?, Mientras menos le miré la cara a esa niña mejor, no quiero fastidiarme de ella antes de nuestra boda.</p><p>-Kanon...</p><p>-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó de nuevo con su tono de malos amigos, tomando el listón negro con el cual formaría una coleta en su largo cabello.</p><p>-Esto lo hacemos por conseguir nuestra fortuna... Entiéndelo, si no fuera por eso no hubiera buscado una chica Omega decente para obligarte a casarte con ella... Pero necesitamos a ese heredero para cobrar todo ese dinero.</p><p>-¡¿Y por qué carajos no te casas tú?!- reclamó el menor, dando un golpe en su tocador.</p><p>-No llevo ni tres meses desde que enviude de Alessandra... ¿Cómo quieres que me casé de nuevo si el lazo con ella aún no está completamente disuelto?</p><p>-Eres un Alfa... Da igual... No digo que te cases ya, solo follatela y recoge a tu hijo, si quieres mátala o contrata a alguien para que lo haga, tenemos dinero suficiente para eso.</p><p>-¿Acaso no recuerdas la posición que tenemos nosotros en la sociedad?, No seas estúpido, no quiero hacer un escándalo público en que posiblemente salgamos perjudicados- El menor gruñó ante esa respuesta, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo -Vamos, Zafiro se ve muy linda, esta excelentemente educada y se le nota que es una Omega sumisa, no te dará ningún problema.</p><p>-Su carita de niña buena y su olor que vuelve loco hasta al más idiota Alfa no significan que me agrade la idea... Es una chica que apenas conozco y que me parece también bastante aburrida... Estoy completamente negado a esto, Saga.</p><p>-Estoy consiente de ello, pero no me voy a atrever a pasar la vergüenza de deshacer este compromiso, así que más vale que lo afrontes de la mejor forma, por qué no quiero más problemas de los que ya tenemos, ¿Has entendido?</p><p>Sir Ravencroft frunció el ceño al escuchar las negativas palabras de su hermano, desviando su mirada para finalmente darle la espalda, continuando con sus arreglos a su persona.</p><p>Saga por su parte, soltó un largo suspiro ante lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de su hermano menor, para tomar el elegante traje que estaba sobre la cama de la habitación y lanzarselo por la cabeza a Kanon, quien se estremeció.</p><p>-Tienes media hora para bajar a la recepción completamente vestido... No me hagas esperar...- sentenció, saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baia Baia, esta historia tiene buen futuro, ¿No lo creen?, Hay muchas cosas bastante tristes pero a la vez también hay algunas cosas buenas, solo que habrá que esperar para verlas.</p><p>Kanon y Zafiro están próximos a casarse, pero los dos no quieren consumar ese matrimonio, ni siquiera sé pueden ver a la cara. Pero bueno, por un lado está Saga que manda como quiere a su hermanito menor, y por el otro está Zafiro que es una Omega y no puede oponerse a nada de lo que le digan, debe ser obediente.</p><p>¿Qué pasará?</p><p>Hasta yo estoy emocionada por ello xD</p><p>La edad de Zafiro es de 16 años, es Omega; la de Aioria es de 24 años, es un Alfa; la de Aioros es de 31 años, es Alfa; Regulus tiene 18 y es Omega; Pandora tiene 37, es Beta, y Alone tiene 40 años y también es Beta, pero sigue siendo el cabeza de la familia Blackesley.</p><p>Se me había pasado, pero es obvio que Saga y Kanon son Alfas.</p><p>Espero de todo corazón que la historia les guste, es la primera vez que escribo de este género y se me hace algo difícil tener tanto detalles en cuenta, pero hago lo mejor que puedo uwu</p><p>Sin más que decir, las dejo con la historia</p><p>Un comentario nunca están de más, no lo olviden uwu</p><p>Nos leemos~💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Narra Escritora]</p><p>08 de Marzo de 2017</p><p>La cena estaba transcurriendo de forma bastante pacífica. Las dos Ladys Blackesley habían llegado puntuales a la velada, siendo recibidas por Lord Ravencroft al haber recibido una rotunda negativa por parte de su hermano menor.</p><p>Saga condujo por los largos pasillos de la bella mansión que poseía la familia Ravencroft en uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo Londres, haciendo que las dos mujeres quedarán sorprendidas por la extravagancia y belleza de las decoraciones en cada rincón de la enorme morada, pues a pesar de estar acostumbradas al lujo, era notorio que aquella familia era ofensivamente más rica que los Blackesley, y como no, si eran dueños del banco más prestigioso y demandado del Reino Unido, además de una de las noblezas más cercanas a la corona real.</p><p>Al llegar al enorme comedor, el Lord ordenó que acomodarán de la mejor manera a ambas señoritas, mientras él se encaminaba a la cabecilla de la mesa.</p><p>Lord Blackesley se había tenido que ausentar por asuntos de negocios, por lo que había dejado toda la responsabilidad de la cena a manos de Pandora, quien se encargaba de presentar a su bella sobrina ante los hombres con los que en un futuro muy cercano convivirá día y noche.</p><p>Enseguida, Grace, la ama de llaves del lugar dio aviso y paso a Lord Edevane y sus dos hermanos, quienes saludaron educadamente a la hermosa comprometida y su agradable tía, tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa.</p><p>—Me alegra que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para nuestra cena, Lord Aioros— mencionó Saga, a lo que Aioros sonrió con carisma.</p><p>—No podíamos perdernos la previa invitación a la ceremonia que unirá a dos grandes y queridas familias para los Edevane, el agradecimiento es de mi parte— contestó el castaño con aquella voz grave y armoniosa de la que era dueño, mientras esos bellos ojos se fijaban en la hermosa señorita de cabellos negros que tenía frente a él.</p><p>—Lord Saga, ¿Dónde se encuentra...?— comenzó a pronunciar la joven joya de los Blackesley, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta por uno de los sirvientes para dar paso a aquel tan esperado joven de cabellos azulados atados en una elegante pero juvenil coleta, vestido de gala como todo un noble, pero con aquella típica mirada indiferente y fría, algo que hizo que la chica bajará su mirada.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Lady Blackesley, Lord Edevane— saludó Kanon a los mayores de cada familia, algo que se acostumbraba para evitar alargarse demasiado.</p><p>Zafiro no lo negaba, no podía; la belleza masculina de Kanon era demasiada, insuperable, encantadora y hasta meramente excitante. Era joven, sus facciones eran delicadas pero marcadas, tenía un cuerpo que lo delataba de inmediato como Alfa, atlético y perfecto, y su voz era terriblemente seductora. Su actitud era lo único que no calzaba con él, pero que a la vez le daba su título de "inalcanzable" para todas y todos los pretendientes que tenía detrás. Arrogante, prepotente, quisquilloso, especial, esos y más adjetivos lo hacían intratable, pero por alguna razón, eso lo hacía más llamativo, y su prometida era testigo de ello.</p><p>Al sentarse en la silla que quedaba directamente en frente de su futura esposa, Sir Ravencroft sonrió como pudo hacia la menor, haciendo que está se ruborizara y desviará esas hermosas piedras azules.</p><p>—Deberán disculpar mi pequeña demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes menores en mi arreglo personal que no podía dejar pasar por alto— habló con etiqueta, pues a pesar de su bien conocido carácter rebelde, el menor de la casa era bien instruido en lo que se trataban los modales aristocráticos.</p><p>Todos y cada uno de los presentes aceptaron la disculpa del joven noble, para después dar inició a la tan esperada cena, siendo los sirvientes quienes entraron al salón para comenzar a servir cada uno de los platillos.</p><p>Durante el tiempo que llevo la velada, todos hablaban tan tranquilamente a excepción de los dos comprometidos, quienes sí apenas intercambiaban una o dos palabras de vez en cuando con los demás invitados. Mientras que Kanon no pretendía ser demasiado sociable, Zafiro estaba un tanto intimidada por las repetidas miradas que su prometido le brindaba.</p><p>Lord Edevane por su lado, solía mirar de reojo también a la bella mujer que estaba a poco menos de un mes de ser desposada por el menor de los Ravencroft, algo que despertaba dentro de sí un enorme sentimiento de culpa e impotencia, pues el se decía siempre a si mismo que en parte, tenía algo que ver con la situación en la que se encontraba su adorada amiga.</p><p>Saga había platicado hace unas semanas con Aioros, teniendo de por medio el tema de la búsqueda de una futura esposa para su hermano menor, a lo que Lord Edevane había sacado a la luz su conocimiento acerca de Zafiro, una preciosa Omega virgen y que también estaba iniciando el proceso de buscar a un buen cónyuge. Son embargo, el castaño jamás había pensado que el mayor de verdad se interesaría tanto en la joven Lady, y que haría todo lo posible por unirla con Sir Ravencroft.</p><p>Ante esa situación, Aioros no hizo más que resignarse a ver cómo ese matrimonio, que no era deseado por ambas partes del mismo, se consumaba.</p><p>En cierto punto de la cena, Kanon pidió el permiso de los presentes y de Lady Pandora para llevar a la joven Zafiro a tomar un poco de aire fresco, con la excusa de haberla visto un tanto agobiada durante todo ese rato, más era más que obvio que el de cabellos azulados lo hacía por otra causa bastante diferente.</p><p>La hermosa Doncella fue de inmediato con Kanon, siendo instruida por su tía de que hiciera cada cosa que el Sir le pidiese, siendo está completamente obediente.</p><p>Zafiro iba al lado de su prometido, caminando por el sendero que se marcaba en el suelo del jardín trasero de la enorme mansión, sintiendo como la tensión entre ambos aumentaba a medida que paseaban en completo silencio. La pequeña había notado cierta peculiaridad en Kanon: sus embriagante aroma; si bien, la jovencita ya había estado al tanto de que los Alfa solían tener un olor característico y que casi siempre era fuerte y agradable, pero jamás se había topado con uno como el que poseía el joven noble. Era un aroma parecido al que uno podía disfrutar al estar en la playa, pero mezclado con elementos bastante frescos e hipnotizantes.</p><p>Kanon tampoco era despistado en el tema, y se había dado cuenta del agradable aroma de su prometida. Saga no le decía no una sola mentira o exageración, esa Vainilla podía llegar a enloquecer a cualquiera, más al ver la belleza de quién provenía.</p><p>—Sir Kanon...— su voz se mostraba tímida, pero al menos había alcanzado a llamar la atención del otro, quien ahora le miraba de esa misma forma fría de siempre.</p><p>—Zafiro, solo dime Kanon... A estas alturas la formalidad entre nosotros no debe ser demasiado impecable— corrigió de forma brusca a la menor, haciéndola asentir ligeramente.</p><p>—Kanon... Crees que podríamos... No sé... ¿Tratar de hacer nuestra relación más amena?</p><p>—Zafi, como te lo digo...— los pasos de ambos se detuvieron. El mayor cerró los ojos unos segundos y pensó en como acomodar su respuesta para no verse tan cortante ante la joven —Supongo que es más que claro el hecho de que ambos seremos esposos en menos de un mes, algo que, si estoy en lo correcto, ninguno de los dos desea por completo. Sin embargo, me comportaré como la situación lo requiera y como debería hacerlo alguien de buena cuna, esperando reciprocidad de tu parte, algo que no creo que sea difícil de conseguir. Lo que si podríamos hacer, es llegar a un acuerdo en base a nuestra relación, después de todo, con esto estamos destinados a vivir y morir juntos.</p><p>—¿A-Acuerdo?— preguntó con notorio nerviosismo, dibujando una provocativa sonrisa en el rostro de su prometido.</p><p>—Mi hermosa Lady, creo que tu tía ya te lo ha explicado, pero si no lo recuerdas, tú vas a ser completamente mía en cuanto ponga mi marca en ti y tome tu tan preciada virginidad; haremos ese lazo entre los dos que espero conservar para toda la vida y así darle lo que tanto persiguen a cada una de nuestras familias... Reconocimiento o Dinero, ya sabrán que obtendrá cada una— explicó, acercándose hasta la chica, acomodando los delgados mechones de cabello oscuro detrás de las pequeñas orejitas —Tal vez no me agrade la idea de casarme por la fuerza con alguien a quien conocí apenas tres semanas atrás, pero si eso me da el heredero que tanto deseo, una esposa ejemplar y quitarme de encima los fastidiosos sermones de Saga, tal vez soportar todo este dolor de cabeza valga la pena... Eh incluso pueda darte ciertos privilegios al entrar en mi familia...</p><p>—¿Puedo saber cuáles?— volvió a cuestionar inocentemente, mientras el otro negaba con su cabeza.</p><p>—Los sabrás después de que tu primera vez haya sido mía... Es lo que más importa en este momento... Hacerte mía... Lo demás es secundario...</p><p>—Pero has dicho que no me conoces, no me amas... ¿Por qué tendrías tanta necesidad de quitarme eso?</p><p>—Querida, te ame o no, sigues siendo una Omega de lo más perfecta— murmuró, acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas de la Lady, bajando hasta los hombros descubiertos de aquel vestido celeste —Digamos que, nuestra relación en un principio estará marcada por el deseo carnal de ambos... Tanto estemos en nuestros respectivos celos como en una situación fuera de esas temporadas... Tú obligación como esposa será entregarte a mi todas las veces que quiera, estés dispuesta o no...</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, tanto por el frío toque de las yemas de los dedos de Kanon en su cálida piel, como por las palabras tan directas que este mismo le había dicho, teniendo sus ojitos abiertos por el tremendo atrevimiento del mayor.</p><p>Por su estado, no se dió cuenta de cuando fue que Kanon se había puesto detrás de ella, apegando su cálido pecho a la pequeña espalda de la contraria, haciendo que está reaccionara muy levemente, pasando sus manos por su cintura y colocando su nariz sobre su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía esa bella y suave piel.</p><p>—No sabes cuánto ansío de que sea nuestra noche de bodas... Pues a pesar de odiar la idea de atarme a alguien a quien no amo... Me excita el solo pensar que le quitaré la virginidad a alguien como tú...— susurró sobre su cuello, posando brevemente sus labios sobre este, sintiendo el pequeño sobresalto de la chica por el extraño contacto.</p><p>—K-Kanon...— su voz se escuchaba más baja, además de entrecortada.</p><p>—Tranquila... No deberías de temer a nada... Tienes suerte de que tu primera vez sea con alguien como yo... Te voy a tratar muy bien... Como se debe... Pero también debes entender que tendrás que complacerme a mi también~...— sus manos viajaron de los hombros hasta contornear la figura del pequeño cuerpo, topandose con las amplias caderas de la mujer —Tienes un cuerpo perfecto para llevar a mi herencia dentro tuya... Saga eligió muy bien en ese sentido...</p><p>Mientras las manos de Kanon seguían tocándola de una forma que se podía decir indecente, las mejillas de Zafiro comenzaban a enrojecerse de esa manera tan violenta, con deseos de alejarse del otro que la tenía así, pero sin poder si quiera reclamar o pararle, pues estaba en todo su derecho de deleitarse con la menor gracias a su situacion.</p><p>Aún así, de un momento a otro, Zafiro comenzó a sentirse bastante rara. Un calor casi insoportable se había apoderado de ella, sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco, su respiración se agitaba, su piel se erizaba. No era una buena señal.</p><p>Kanon estaba tan perdido en sus caricias provocativas que solo aquel fuerte aroma fue capaz de detenerle por unos segundos, observando el rostro suplicante de la Lady.</p><p>Llegó el punto en que Sir Ravencroft tuvo que alejarse notoriamente de la chica, cubriendo su nariz y labios para evitar ser invadido por aquel aroma que, lo estaba empezando a volver loco de muchas formas.</p><p>—Zafiro... ¿Qué acaso no estabas consiente de esto?— preguntó Kanon, esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas por parte de la chica de lo que en realidad le estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—Yo... No... Se suponía que apenas empezaría mañana... No ahora!!— respondió la de cabellos negros, sonrojándose de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, alejándose cada vez más de Kanon —Y-Yo... Yo... Tengo que irme!!— dijo por último para salir corriendo del lugar, buscando a alguno de los sirvientes para evitar pasar más vergüenza frente a los otros invitados.</p><p>—Dios... Es peor de lo que pensaba...— murmuró para si mismo el joven Sir, descubriéndose su rostro ahora que se encontraba completamente solo —Solo espero que debajo de ese vestido haya algo que haga que valga la pena soportarla...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola chiques!!</p><p>Seguimos con la historia, ahora con la pequeña cena que había organizado Saga para la convivencia de estas tres familia que están unidas entre sí por sus relaciones tanto amistosas como aristócratas.</p><p>De verdad, Kanon no soporta a Zafi, no le tiene ni una pizca de cariño o consideración, pero de forma sexual le atrae bastante... ¿Qué será el acuerdo que quiere proponerle?</p><p>Kanon en esta historia lo hice bastante prepotente, arrogante, egoísta y narcisista, hay veces que es insoportable hasta para Saga.</p><p>Aioros se siente culpable por lo que vive la más pequeñita, ¿Pero por qué?, Además de que él fue quien le dio sus datos a Saga, también hay otra razón~</p><p>¿Que le habrá pasado a Zafi que se avergonzó tanto y hasta salió corriendo despavorida?, Creo que es algo obvio xD</p><p>Bueno chicas, espero que les esté gustando esta historia uwu</p><p>Ya saben un comentario nunca está de más :3</p><p>Nos leemos~💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>